This application is an application for continued funding of the Colorado AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (ACTU) to perform clinical investigations of the pathogenesis and treatment of human immunodeficiency virus type 1 (HIV-1) infection and its complications. The Colorado ACTU will contribute scientific expertise and leadership to the proposed AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG), International Maternal Pediatric Adolescent AIDS Clinical Trials (IMPAACT), and HIV Prevention Trials (HPTN) networks. The Colorado ACTU will be affiliated with the ACTG network and will implement the ACTG scientific agenda at a highly successful and cost-efficient clinical research site located at the University of Colorado Hospital (UCH CRS). Research conducted at the UCH CRS will address the following high priority research areas: Optimization of Clinical Management and Co-Morbidities; Translational Research and Drug Development; Vaccine Research; and Prevention of HIV-1 Infection. The Colorado ACTU will make outstanding HIV clinical research programs available to the Rocky Mountain region and will ensure that HIV-infected people from communities disproportionately affected by HIV/AIDS in the Rocky Mountain region will have the opportunity to participate in these research programs. ADMINISTRATIVE COMPONENT: